


More as Friends......

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Best Friends, Blackwell Academy, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gay Love, Love, amber house, comming out, out come, price house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 12:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18716764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: Rachel Amber is best friends with Chloe Price since more then 2 years, a time ago both startet to have feelings for each other. Rachel wants to tell Chloe how she feel, she dont know that Chloe feels the same way.A story about comming out to each other.(Rachels pov, no lis or bts events)





	More as Friends......

Rachels POV:

I open the entrance door of Blackwell and step out, I spot Chloe sitting under a Tree and draw. I walk the few steps downstairs in the view to Chloe as I hear Victoria and some of the Vortex Sluts say "Wehre will you go Rachel? Still beeing Friends with that loser?! I mean have you ever really look at her, she nearly can buy cool and hip chlotes." I role my eyes and turn towards them "First of all Vic you dont know her and I dont really care how people look" I say protective but loud, Victoria and Courtney look at me bitchy. "I just dont understand, you could be more popular and more cool, that you hang out with that trash-can, it makes you loose youre image Rachel" they say to me I wish I had the courage to tell them they can fuck off but instead I say "God Vic, I dont care about this you all dont know her and thats it, good day you Vortex sheps" I say loud and walk away, I hear how they all mumble something.

"Hey" Chloe say to me sitting under that tree, holding her Drawingpaper and pen. I smile to her and she stand up, wearing a dark blue beanie matches with her fully blue hair, grey jeans with punk boots and a black punk pullover "Hey to yourself, how you doing?" I ask her noisey and we walking in the parking lot direction "Not much another shitty school day but thankfully its friday and know we have weekend" she say and I nood. We pass some other stutendts and its always the same, how they look at us, at me, at Chloe, I hatet it, they all haveing there rumours. "Okay so waht are we doing this weekend?" I ask Chloe and we walking to her Truck, "Good Call Rach, my Mom and stepdick arent home but I tought you go to the Party tomorrow?" she say to me and we hop in the truck. "I should go to the party! without my best friend?! are you kidding?!" I say in an dramatic actress voice, Chloe smiles and starts the truck. "Youre right, its youre fault youre choose me to be youre best friend, the one who lifes in a trash-can and hate partys from the vortex" she say with a sadness "Shut up, you know I dont judge you and I love that we do things to our own" I say calmly and see it makes her happy. I sopt the Drawing which is lying next to Chloe on the seat and tell Chloe that I found it beautiful, she smiles, good she has just a beautiful and warm smile, after some other radio talk we arrived at my house.

Chloe park the Truck and we hop out walking in, I smell already moms good food "Hey Mom, we are home" I say loud to her and Chloe also great her. We take off our shoes and I my Jacket and we walking to the eating table, my dad is not here hes always at his office this time arround. I and Chloe sit down and we eating pulled pork with other great stuff, we are talking with my mom about this and that and 30 minutes wehre quick over. I want to help my mom with the cleaning up but she sais to me that Chloe is here and we should make a good time so we heading upstairs to my room. With our limos and some sweets we sitting in my bed and Chloe say that she loves the food my mom cook and she bet that our moms have exchanged recipes, I smile at her and get over to my desk and grap my laptop. We search some punk stuff or news from Arcadia bay as Chloe say "Okay enought of this shit, can we watch our series on netflix?" "Of course, come on let's make ourselves comfortable" I say and we turn my bed in a giant cozy area with big pillows and a grey planket, Chloe cuddel into it and I do the same. We have my laptop on our tights and beeing close next to each other, I always look over to Chloe and she does the same "Should I be the one on the screen?" Chloe ask me "Or I, I can see you also look at me" I say a little nervous "Yeah only because you startet it" Chloe say loud and punch me on my shoulder, I giggle and rest my head on her shoulder and we countine watching.

After a while I hear Chloe snoring and sleeping on my arm, she looks like an angel and yeah I have a crush on her since a while, It just happend, my Parents know that im gay, they also tought Chloe is my gilfreind but I told them we are just best friends. I never really said it to Chloe, maybe I was afraid? but for waht? I have this feeling she feels it to but waht if im wrong, I dont wanna lose her. I look over her beautiful sleeping face and take one of her blue hairs behind her ear, shit she has noticed it and wake up. "Sorry, did I snoring?" she say in her sleepy voice "No, it was okay" I say and look over her and I see she does the same thing. Chloe pull her phone out from her jeans pocket and see the time its nearly 9pm "Shit! I have to go, have to make a control call by mom and she wants that I take care of the house" Chloe say, get up fast and I walk with her downstairs, she grap her boots and say goodbye to Mom and Dad "You know Chloe you can stay here, I have talked with Joyce, Its late" my mom say and Chloes face begun to relax "Oh really, she moust have forgotton to tell me, thanks Rose" she say and pull her boots back off. We change our Chlotes, normally its no big deal but wehn your gay and your Crush is half naked in front of you, how would you react. Yeah we are both 17 and friends for this long, we have seen each other in underwear a few times but this new situation makes it hard. I try not to look like a total love Idiot and Chloe changes quick in her short black pijama chlotes and I in my Purple ones. After we go theet brushing we lying in my bed close next to each other "You know im happy that you sleep here" I say "Me too Rachel" Chloe say and she start to hug me and after a while we sleeping.

** Next day **

I wake up and feel Chloes hand above my tummy, my hands automaticly grap hers and I feel how I start getting nervous but also feeling lovley. I also start thinking mabye this is just how I feel for Chloe this has to mean nothing. I get ripped out from my toughts and hear Chloe say "Morning, all alright?" "Yeah all okay, you sleept good?" I say and try not to make it this obviously. "You know I alsways sleep good wehn im here, I love to be at yours" Chloe say and this makes me very happy "and you know I love to be at yours" I say and Chloe smile and get up, I watch her go out from my room. After our morning things and breakfast we are at Chloes home, she called her mom and her mom said she great me. I stand in front of the window and see the clouds get dark and its getting cold "Shit, looks like no outdoor activity today" Chloe say a bit disapointet "No junkshak" I say sad "No junkshak" Chloe say also sad, the full day we spent in her room watching tv, searching things on the computer and talking about things. I go peeing I say to my blue haird friend and walking into the Price bathroom, I sit down and start thinking that I have to tell it Chloe, today was again such a funny and great day, all the laughts and funny things, with Chloe I feel safe, free and can be myself, I have to take that risk.

Im done and wash my hands, I get back and see Chloe sitting on her desk smoking a cigarette I sit on the bed and ask her "Lets do somthing" Chloe looks up, turn off her cigarette and sit beside me on her bed "Like waht?" she ask noisy and say "I bet you to shy to kiss me?" In my head are  like 12659 toughts at the same time "Why should I kiss you?" she ask and look at my lips "Because why not? or you hiding something?" I say nervous "Nah" she say and look at me, my heart goes nuts and I feel how our heads find slowley togehter and she really kiss me, not long 10 seconds. "Happy now?" she say and look away "Hey wahts wrong?" I ask her have my hand on her shoulder "N....Nothing" she say unsure, I get closer to her and see how her face is red "You now you can talk with me about all. Wahts wrong?" I ask her and Chloe tells me that she feels the same, the cuddeling in bed yesterday was one of the nicest feelings she had since a long time and our hugs over the past years, our full freindship is something special, that she dosent know how she say this to me, she dont know weh  it had start but she feels the same way. I smile and get tears in my eyes and I start to hug her and share her also my feelings. 

"you really tought that yesterday meant nothing to me?!" Chloe say suprsied and a little disapointet, she take my hand and I smile "I know but you finally told and Im so happy" I say and we hugging close "I dont know how my mom will react, if I tell her im gay" she say nervous I pull out from the hug and take my hands over her neck and say "She will understand and maybe If you want my Parents will also talk with her, you have to have no worries, together we will make it" "I know we will, your such sooo..." Chloe want to say but I kiss her, soft short a few times and she hug me closer and I just smile. The rest of the day we cuddeling in bed, holding each other close and talking about this new situation, how both happy we are that we finally spoken out our feelings."I know wahtver future is comming to us with you I will make it" Chloe say to me looking in my face and stroke over my hair, I let out a big smile and stroke over face and say "Togehter we are strong" we smile at each other and give us a soft and lovley kiss.

 


End file.
